Silver In The Wind
by lunerbrittania
Summary: Kagura has never asked for help. But when things happen that she no longer can take she seeks out the lord of the western lands help. It's to bad that Sesshomaru now thinks she owes him whatever he wants.
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

Kagura was never one to ask for help. Never. To put it simply she was too prideful. Or of you wanted to get on her bad side you could say that she was too stubborn. But no matter how you say it she would never ask for help.

So why, she asked herself once again, was she flying towards the Lord of the Western Lands camp? Was she so desperate? This thought made her pause. Memory after memory of the torments Naraku had dealt her flew through her mind. The most recent made her want to throw up in disgust. Was she desperate? Yes. But was she going to get down on her knees and beg for help? Not in this lifetime.

This conclusion brought her into action once again as she resumed her flight. Her ruby colored eyes scanned the emerald forest below her for signs of an attacker. The wind that was her friend, gently kissed her face, and blew through her onyx tresses. Giving her hair a tousled look. Her once resplendent kimono was ripped and bloodied in places. But as always she wore it with the regality of a queen. The stoic mask on her face never once gave away the pain and soreness of her body. And more importantly, it never gave away the ravings of her mind. She would have her revenge, she swore. No matter what the cost.

* * *

The evening sun shined brightly of the silvery waist length hair of the Lord of the Western Lands head as he sat off in the distance. The light giving him an almost heavenly glow. The flower field that they had camped at for the night was in full bloom and the sent added to the setting. A slight breeze blew through every now and then, as though it were a messenger, heralding a visitor to come.

Rin's giggles carried across the meadow to his ears. It wasn't an unpleasant noise. A sort of tinkling sound that would have lifted the spirit of any other but him. The sound soothed the ears from all of the harsh noises of the world. Noises such as the squawking of his retainer Jaken.

"No! I refuse to wear flowers. Lord Sesshomaru-sama save me!" His retainer was being chased by a flower chain bearing Rin. Her happiness was enough to let him rest in peace.

Silently he stood from where he was sitting, and started to walk back to camp. He was but steps away when he stopped, sniffing the air. His once easy composure was now like a block of ice. Taking the last few steps to camp he looked around as though confirming his own thoughts.

Rin had stopped her playing when she saw that her lord was coming back to camp. Jaken in turn knew that something was wrong, for his lord never came to the camp this early in the day unless something was wrong. And indeed there was.

Sesshomaru's body shouted of a man aware of his own prowess, and every sense that he had, was trained on the invisible threat. There was no doubt that what ever he had detected was dangerous. So dangerous that he felt that he had to deal with it himself.

"Jaken, you are to take the Ningen child into the forest where nothing will harm her. Do not leave the forest till I come for you. You will guard her with your life. Should her life become no more so the same shall become of yours." The words that escaped from his mouth gave not an inch of emotion away, but the threat was unmistakable.

Jaken bowed low to Sesshomaru and turned to the ningen child. "Come Rin. We must go to the forest as Sesshomaru-sama has commanded." And with a turn he left. Rin stood from where she had been picking flowers and waved at Sesshomaru. "Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru-sama." She said with a giggle and a turn to catch up with Jaken.

Sesshomaru watched them disappear into the forest, before he focused his attentions back on his surroundings. It wasn't too long before his keen eyes saw what his nose had told him was coming.

"Come out. This Sesshomaru knows you are there. Your stench overwhelms from a mile away." His icy stare was directed at a creeping panther youkia.

In the next instant the youkia was up and running at him. The sheer grace from this feline was a sight to see, and a sight that many had never got to see beyond a brief fear filled glimpse. The panther leaped for his throat and landed in surprise when he was gone. The panther youkia never had a chance to look for him, because no sooner had he landed was his head disconnected from his body.

Sesshomaru stood over the panther youkia's body with Toujikin drawn and ready in his hand. With deliberate confidence he turned around and said to the forest "This Sesshomaru also knows you are there Kagura. Unless you wish to suffer the same fate, it would be wised to show yourself.

* * *

Kagura was initially surprised to have found the camp so easily. But then it occurred to her that no one would be stupid enough to seek the Lord of The Western Lands camp. That is, except me, she thought to herself.

The wind continued to blow around her gently even after she landed at the edge of the forest and flower field. She placed her feather in her hair as per her habit, and looked around. The white lilies around her swayed with the rhythm of the wind. The same wind that brought her their delicate scent. She scanned around her once again before she bent down and picked a single lily. She examined the lily with an intensity that surely would have made it wilt where it not for the new scent that entered her nose alerting her to danger. Swiftly she pulled her fan out of her kimono and held it in a fighting position. It had occurred to her in the course of her hurried departure from Naraku's castle that she should take her weapons with her. She was almost certain that Sesshomaru would not greet her with open arms. And now she was grateful that she had not made that oversight. She scanned her surroundings to find where the scent was. Primed and ready for a fight, she was surprised to see the youkia was running. That was till she saw to whom the youkia was running to. She knew right away that this creature would not be alive in 30 seconds, for nobody attacked Sesshomaru and survived.

She watched the scene with knowing eyes. Watched as the youkia leaped for Sesshomaru's throat. Watched and registered the youkia's surprise when it's prey disappeared, and watched as the youkia lost it's head over it's poor choice of prey.

It's a pity such a powerful creature had to die she thought to herself. But then again it wasn't her problem. Her problem was staring at her now with his bloodied sword poised and ready to strike for her head next.

"This Sesshomaru also knows you are out there Kagura. Unless you wish to suffer the same fate, it would be wise to show yourself.

* * *

Hi! I figured that this would be as good a spot at any to stop for now. I originally had a much longer chapter, but I don't have it proof read yet, so this it where this chapter ends. Yea! I have the first chapter out! Ok I would just like to request that if you see any and I mean any mistakes you let me know. Grammar isn't exactly my strong suit, and after all I am just human. wink wink Ja Ne lunerbrittania 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She supposed that she shouldn't have been surprised that he had found her so quickly. It was his amazing youkia abilities that were one of the reasons that she sought him out in the first place.

Looking down at the fan still held in her hand, poised for attack, she realized that it wouldn't look good to anyone. Let alone a man who just got done chopping the head off of someone.

Kagura visibly forced herself to lower her attack stance. Though she couldn't quite bring herself to put her fan away entirely.

With her arm lowered to her side she turned to Sesshomaru and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not here to attack you." She paused for a moment, seeming to gather her words. "Naraku does not know that I am here."

She let that statement swirl in the air, giving the Taiyouki time to think about the implications of what she just said.

"I have found you because I need your help." She paused again to give the statement another moment to breach his icy exterior.

Sesshomaru stood silently staring at her from across the expanse of the lily field, holding his council to himself.

Kagura's frustration mounted every moment that passed by in silence. It was humiliating to her to have to ask for help. Especially to ask for help from one of the only people that she truly respected in this hell that she called her life.

Finally she could take no more and she exploded at him. "Say something! I just requested assistance! Surly that requires at least a response! You're the Taiyouki. You have to give aide to any of your subjects that request it!"

Her passionate words were mirrored by the wind that picked up and battered at the man the way she wished that she could herself. Her words were hanging in the air between them like so much dead silence. For a brief moment, she looked him in the eyes with all of the frustration and anger that she was feeling and she thought that she saw something that was gone as quickly as she saw it.

Before she could blink, he was behind her. His arm was around her neck in a choke hold that gave her room to breathe, but only just. Her fan had been knocked out of her hands when he pinned her arms behind her back, trapping them between her body and his. The very position caused her body to arch back in a manner that all but screamed submission.

That thought had her struggling to break free. The last days torments playing like flashbacks through her mind. Naraku grabbing her hair. Naraku tormenting her. His words played in her head.

"You are useless to me. A waste of body parts. But perhaps I can get some use out of you yet…."

It wasn't till a moment later that she came back to herself and heard a low steady growl emanating from the man behind her. The growl was so strong she could feel the vibrations throughout her whole body. She then realized that Sesshomaru wasn't hurting her. He was holding her, yes, but not hurting.

What could she have done to set the man into a state such as he was?

She then realized that her actions, and her words could have been construed as a challenge. A challenge that any unmated male youkia would have been powerless to respond to. She relaxed her body, showing that she understood that she did wrong. The low level growl in her ear lowered another degree. She gave a soft whine to show that she was sorry. She didn't mean to challenge the alpha. And no matter how she wanted to protest against it. He was the alpha. To fight him now might forever ruin the chance of getting his help. The whine seemed to get through to him enough that he stopped growling all together. Though she noticed that his hold didn't let up one bit.

She felt his head lower down to her ear. His hot breath played across it like one of her gentle breezes. The intimacy of the action caused a shiver to run down her spine. She was a woman after all. And he was a very desirable strong male youkia. She started to feel a heaviness come over her in her lower regions. And her eyelids closed half way. Her body relaxed back on to his, letting him support the both of them. And her head tilted to the right. Exposing her neck to him. A response she couldn't have stopped if her life depended on it. His arm around her neck relaxed a fraction and she felt his nose brush her neck in a sensual manner.

One sniff was all it took for his hold to tighten back up around her neck, pulling her tight again. Her body stiffened, recognizing that the moment was over. His growl came back full force, causing another shiver to run through her body. This time for another reason. Her body went cold with fear.

His quiet but forceful voice resounded in her ear

"This Sesshomaru does not need his duties to be told to him by anyone. I have always taken my responsibility's very serious. The laws of the land dictate that I must assist any who ask for my help who do not have the resources or a mate to help them with their plight."

She felt the dread fill her body. She knew what was coming next.

"But we both know that you have a mate. Don't you Kagura?" His sentence trailed off into the evening.

The light was slowly fading into dusk. Creating a scene that would have been terribly romantic for anyone else.

'It still smells like lilies', she idly noted to herself. Not that she truly smelled it anymore. She was lost in her own despair. The memories once more flashing deeply in her mind.

* * *

They were in the high tower of Naraku's castle. The gray circular room that normally would have been devoid of any sort of decoration on the walls now bore a garish red paint, which slowly dripped down the walls like silent tears.

"Your betrayal will never happen again Kagura. I have invested too much of myself into you to just kill you. So you have forced me to be creative."

She looked up at him impassively from the floor. There was nothing more that he could do to her that he hadn't already done to her that day. Her body was covered in bruises and blood. She was almost positive that he had broken several ribs in his fury. But she could tell that it wouldn't be long before she was all healed again. That was her curse. Her terrible problem. His very being made it nearly impossible for her to die. He was probably one of only three people that could kill her. Cause no matter how she tried. Her will for life wouldn't allow her to do the deed herself. She would survive this day. Just as she had survived countless before.

'There is nothing he could do that I have not already lived through' She told herself in a mantra. So she stared at him to see what other punishment he could deal out that he thought would break her.

"You are useless to me. A waste of body parts. But perhaps I can get some use out of you yet…." He said staring down at her. "You see Kagura; I have put a lot of thought into you. You are perhaps my greatest creation, and my greatest mistake. Your very will is what makes you so great and so terrible. So to me it is that very will that I must bend to my own design…. I thought long and hard on what I could do that would force your will in the direction that I want."

His words were said in such a light hearted tone that Kagura started to get uneasy for the first time from the happiness she felt emanating from him. Her breath started to labor when his smile widened. He had noticed that he finally had her attention. The labored breathing caused her battered and beaten body great pain even though she was already healing. She knew in her heart, the heart that wasn't even truly hers, if he wanted to hurt her that she wouldn't be able to put up to much of a fight.

"Do you know what the most powerful bond in the youkia world is Kagura?" He stopped and looked at her. Seeming to think that she knew the answer. When she didn't answer, he continued.

"It's the mating bond. A bond and alliance so powerful that only death can break it apart." He began pacing back and forth, from one side of the room to the other. "For as long as I have been a youkia, I have ignored the needs that my more human side has always had. And then it occurred to me that perhaps it isn't just a human need. Maybe it is a youkia need as well. But that still doesn't solve the problem of finding a suitable partner for those needs. I couldn't have just anyone. I needed someone who won't sully the perfect body I have created for myself." He stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her. "And then I thought. Why not use the body that I created to be perfect? The body that was beget from this body." He gestured to himself.

"It was so perfect that I couldn't believe that I hadn't thought of it before!"

Kagura couldn't believe her ears. His sick and twisted mind was going far beyond anything that she ever thought that he would be capable of thinking. Just the very thought of what he was thinking of doing to her caused the bile to rise up to her throat. The feeling was so strong that she was forced to role on her side and vomit the meager contents of her stomach. She groaned the pain that she felt out to the world. She knew that if she didn't leave he would follow through with his plan. His terrible notion.

She finished rolling on to her stomach. Trying to ignore him as much as she could. The pain was so excruciating that she saw black spots dancing through her eye sight. She pushed the pain away and forced herself to move her body toward the door that was across the hall. His words started to come faster as he saw her move toward the door. A fanatical light entered his eyes.

"The perfect body and I never even thought to use it before this. How foolish I have been."

He started to walk to her. Not even bothering to hurry to catch her. He knew that she would never make it to the door in time. Not with the beating he had just given her. He reached her just as she was raising her hand to grasp the door knob. Her hand was only inches away when he kicked her side. The force of the kick was so strong that it flipped her on to her back.

She gasped at the new spasm of pain that radiated through her body and coughed at the taste of copper that filled her mouth.

He kneeled down low enough that she could see the smile that danced on his lips once more.

"Kagura, my beauty. My perfect creation. I will make you my mate. You will fulfill my desires. And for once, you will bend to my will. My will will become your will. For I shall be your mate." He gently touched a hand to her face in a manner that was almost mocking the harsh cruelty of the kick from only moments before.

She quickly jerked her head to the side and mustered every last ounce of spit she had in her mouth and spit right in his face. With a look so fierce and disgusted she said,

"For so long as I shall live, I will never bend my will to yours! You may break this body. The body you created. You may pervert the beauty of the mating bond. But I will never be or do what you will. For that is the one thing that you cannot control about me. And I will hold that from you till the day I die."

The spit dripped down his nose for a moment while he watched her. He calmly reached up and wiped it on the sleeve of his baboon pelt. And just a calmly he stood up and took a step away from her. Turning away, he was silent for a moment. She watched as his shoulders started to shake and a sound emerged from him that took a moment for her to identify. A sound that sent tremors of terror running through her body.

He was laughing.

After a few moments he stopped and wiped away tears of amusement while turning and looking at her.

"Oh Kagura, what fun this will be. You will see. This will be the most entertaining thing that has happened in a long time." His smile became something demon like as he walked back toward her.

Her brain shut down at the memories of what happened next. At some point during her rape she had passed out. She didn't know when, she didn't know why. All that she knew was that she was grateful that she didn't have to remember.

When she came to quite some time later, she discovered that her most awful nightmares were real. He had done what he had promised to do, and then some. Her body was sore in ways that should not have even have been spoken of. And yet she knew that she would survive.

She picked her body up off of the floor, and slowly limped toward the door, holding her side.

Yes, she would survive. She would survive this and get her revenge. And after she had her revenge. She would seek the peace that she would never achieve in this life, in the next. She began planning. Thinking of who the most likely person was to ever be able to defeat Naraku. And she knew there was only one person that she could trust to kill the evil that was her master.

* * *

The end of another chapter. Yet somehow I didn't think I would make it. I have a very bad motivation problem, lol. I started this story way back in 2005, and it has taken me five years to find the gumption to write another chapter. But when I did it only took me a day to write and tweak it. Kinda funny how it happens that way. I have reread the first chapter and realize that there are a few places that could use some revision, as well as some parts of the story just really need fixed so that when you read it, it is smooth and makes sense. That perhaps is a project for when my muse isn't cooperating. Well anyways, I hope that you enjoyed and hopefully I will find the inspiration to keep going.


End file.
